Usuario discusión:SingChatot
Bienvenida a esta maravillosa wiki x3 Gleek ♥ ewe quieres ser mi amiga?xD Urugamosu es el mejor (H) (?) Odio los helicopteros (?) 00:49 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Bienvenida de nuevo Alex (te puedo seguir llamando asi, no¿?) , por cierto: Las inscripciones de tu saga... Queda algun puesto libre ara coordinadora rival¿? Si queda me lo podrias reservar... Es que estas inscripcions son un poco liantes :S Quiero inscribirme como Berta, no es que sea chica ni travesti﻿ es que veo que en la mayoria de las sagas hay demasiados chicos, cuando en el planeta tierra hay mas chcas que chicos... Espero que respondas rapido Necesitas algo¿? 08:30 2 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: Cuando acabaras el capitulo de Pokefanon el reality¿? Necesitas algo¿? 14:32 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Hey! ¿Que tal? Yo bien. Espero que tengas suerte con tu nuevo usuario. Pideme todo lo que quieras.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 14:50 2 mar 2011 (UTC) R/ Esta bien, pero no se puede si el usuario ganador no esta activo para esa fecha. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:11 5 mar 2011 (UTC) quedatelo puedes quedartelo, nacera el 11^^ ¿Por que dice tu hermano que eres mala?...Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 18:48 5 mar 2011 (UTC) pues como no volvi a habbo, esque me salia error, y la pagina de hhabo me salia mal, pero se veia mi habbo, guade la imagen y ya esta ^^'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 00:09 6 mar 2011 (UTC) yaaa no me salio muy bien, y no tiene fondo transparente, peor aqui estaArchivo:Trofeo para los mejores usuarios.pngArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 18:23 8 mar 2011 (UTC) denada ^^ algunas partes no estas recoloreados...Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 18:36 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Que ¡Que guay!, muchas gracias, sabes que te ganare, mi riolu sabe esfera aural.(espero que no se de cuenta que tiene ventaga :S) ^^ ponte en habbo porfa'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 18:11 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola SingChatot Hola queria decirte que si quieres que los personajes de ALS aparezcan en la Liga Pokefanon date prisa que las inscripciones terminan el 11-3-2011 PD: Genial serieUltimate Diamantino 16:30 10 mar 2011 (UTC) habbo si puedes...Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gif¿Sabes que es Sadulitokuli?Archivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 18:01 10 mar 2011 (UTC) po por que me as dicho en habbo que ya no somos amigos'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gif¿Sabes que es Sadulitokuli?Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 18:09 10 mar 2011 (UTC) de verdad de verdad te crees tan mala, y que toro me dijo tu hermano???Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gif¿Sabes que es Sadulitokuli?Archivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 18:13 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Tiitulo Holiis! qieriia agradecerte x haberme incluiido en la categroiia de los choice awards... ii aclarar algo; estaba viiendo que hay 3 usuarios que votaron en lo mismo en todas las categoriias, queriia ver que checaras aver si no estan haciiendo trampa o algo, los usuarios son: *El chico X (Pokemon658) *Pekeño Cerebro (Pokemind) *Una estrella fugaz (Jhonbrush) puede que sean mis nerviios pero quiiero asegurarme de que esto se haga bien y justo. ADIOS Y MUCHAS GRAZIIAS! =D --♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 21:20 11 mar 2011 (UTC) :mmm.. mejor no hacer falsass acusaciiones pero vigilar. (= --♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 21:49 11 mar 2011 (UTC) h te pones en habbo, pofaArchivo:Riolu GIF.gifA que Riolu es estupendo ^^Archivo:Riolu GIF.gif 21:58 11 mar 2011 (UTC) sabes sabes hacer artworks??? de fakemonArchivo:Riolu GIF.gifA que Riolu es estupendo ^^Archivo:Riolu GIF.gif 00:10 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye .. Me puedes poner en los Wiki Choise Awards 2011 en mejor saga con Aventuras en Ecresia ( AE ) ? Porfavor :D 186.10.95.19 16:06 12 mar 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ No esperé que te lo tomaras tan a pecho Alex ¬¬ Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 16:23 12 mar 2011 (UTC) ok... bueno, pensaba pedirte uno pero si es mucha molestia para ti, mejor no...Archivo:Riolu GIF.gifA que Riolu es estupendo ^^Archivo:Riolu GIF.gif 16:37 12 mar 2011 (UTC) pues ok entonces hazme uno ^^ por fa de Archivo:Rapuro sprite.png te regalare algo :DArchivo:Riolu GIF.gifA que Riolu es estupendo ^^Archivo:Riolu GIF.gif 16:51 12 mar 2011 (UTC) grax que guay te salio :D ahora te hago un regalito :DArchivo:Riolu GIF.gifA que Riolu es estupendo ^^Archivo:Riolu GIF.gif 18:53 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Alex .. Me puedes hacer el artwork de Bluwing ? Por favor Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 21:35 14 mar 2011 (UTC) ya ya nacieron los huevos, lo siento por tardar tanto :SArchivo:Riolu GIF.gifA que Riolu es estupendo ^^Archivo:Riolu GIF.gif 19:01 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Emm .. Solo debes meterte aca, ahi sale el sprite Bluwing Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 19:42 15 mar 2011 (UTC) .. se me olvido tu regalo toma Archivo:Regalin para Alex de Ale.pngArchivo:Riolu GIF.gifA que Riolu es estupendo ^^Archivo:Riolu GIF.gif 19:50 16 mar 2011 (UTC) Sorry Lo siento. Es que mi pc esta malo y no podia escribir, pero gracias de todas formas, quedo EXCELENTE Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 23:23 16 mar 2011 (UTC) Jiji Oye si me ves faltas de ortografia es que mi PC esta malo y escribe mal, pasate por AE si quiers ( y comnta ) Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 23:33 16 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias ~ Kurt:(tendras que traducirlo por que el es estadounidense o3o):Oh, wow I'm so excited. I had no words ready. I am delighted withthis honor, it's great that Acknowledge my vistudes. I am gratefuland thank you very much my friends, Martha, Pili, Germain and allwho helped me become who I am. At my school (in high school)bother telling me flower, nice reference that I'm gay (which is a big lie). Thanks to everyone who supported me, ami father and all myloved ones. Thank you and goodbye. Gracias ~ LOVE ME Regalito Te hago un regalito ^^ Porque me caes bien y porque me encantó el artwork. Gracias :3. Añadelo a tus mascotas. PD: Lo usaré para el reality de Whitney, si no te molesta, ya que la prueba es de recolor. Bueno toma tu regalito y mi pasaje a la victoria de la primera prueba del reality Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 18:29 18 mar 2011 (UTC) thumb|Chatot Payasito Oye Si quieres, te puedo hacer un artwork de algun personaje tuyo. Si quieres verlos ve a Desiree o a Kyle. Ahi ves si te gustan y me pides. PD: Te gusto el chatot payasito ? 19:12 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! Aca está Aca está el Artwork de Alice: Archivo:Artwork_de_Alice.png Espero que te guste PD1: Deja tus comentarios XD PD2:Comenta mi blog de Ecresia Dex PD3:Comenta el blog de mi firma PD4:Que bueno que te haya gustado el chatot PD5:Crystal Dream empieza cuando se hayan inscrito 10 concursantes ( Faltan 4 ) PD6:Claro que podemos ser amigos PD7:Vaya, puse muchos PD Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 19:25 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye Vi que en el blog comentaste que cuando empezaba Crystal Dream.. Bueno esta todo arriba XD ( Por si no lo viste ) Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 19:46 20 mar 2011 (UTC) :/ Que yo sepa, no tienes problema en tu PC, y ni siquiera me distes gracias por el artwork.. Bueno no importa Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 19:31 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Alex.. Perdon XD me alteré.. y si lo saque de una web XD, me atrapaste con las manos en la masa XD Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 23:26 26 mar 2011 (UTC) alex soy aitorito me dejaste un mensaje y por eso quiero que me ajudes siendo la entrenadora principal de mi serie pokemon temporal y dimensional elije los pokemon y dieme algo y si puede ser llama ha gente 79.151.32.176 13:08 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Claro Claro dejo que Galo participe, pero tiene que poner que es de mi creaciónArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngEl poder del aura verdeArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 16:27 24 abr 2011 (UTC) SINGCHATOT ¿PORQUÉ ME BLOQUEASTE?¿no leíste mi Página?Me he arrepentido, y ahora voy a poner mis propias thumb|Sprite de Scotreecreaciones, pero no si me bloqueas sin razón alguna(Me arrepentí 6 minutos antes de que me bloquearas) Aquí tengo mis propias creaciones, si coinciden con las de alguien SERÁ MERA CASUALIDAD(perdona que no pare de gritar, pero me perdido los episodios de Almacén 13 porque mi hermana ve Friends a la misma hora) Jennie Hola! Me soy Jennie, tengo una pregunta, en esta wiki hay algún xat para hablar con los users? Es que escribir en las discus te puede ver todo el mundo. Bueno quieres ser mi amiga? Si aceptas ponme a Togepi :) Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif ¡Mira mi pagina de usuario! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png Dejame los mensajes que quieras Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png ¡Mira mi Dex! Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif 14:05 1 may 2011 (UTC) holaaaaaa Archivo:20100101154747!Sonic_standing.gifhola quieres ser mi amigo¿?¿?¿ si quieres ser mi amigo ponme a sonicel amigo de sonic 16:34 16 jun 2011 (UTC)Archivo:20100101154747!Sonic_standing.gif Kyogre y Otros Seguramente te acuerdas de mí por la amenaza de antes(provocada por un pésimo día, tú no tuviste la culpa, por lo que te perdono)pero yo te pregunto: Te voy a poner en mis historias¿qué pokémon quieres ser?(Marsthomp, Wingull, Riolu, Flygon, Pichu, Hitmontop y Staraptor están cogidos)Kyogre y otros 18:28 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Kyogre y Otros Pues eso, que te pido perdón en nombre del Chiquito, el Torrente y el Fary Santo Kyogre y otros 17:34 30 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola quieres ser mi wikiamigo¿??¿ si eso ponme a sonic si quieres te pongo a chatot la lokura de latios 15:58 11 jul 2011 (UTC) hey e hoido q saves acer artworks de personas me aces uno de este plisthumb Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 23:36 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Kyogre tengo una pregunta para ti:¿oíse I´m Amazed de My Morning Jacket? te lo recomiendo Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 18:09 18 jul 2011 (UTC) amigos hola ¿quieres ser mi amiga?la oscuridad 14:17 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola, eeeeem ¿podrias enviarme como hacer un artwork de fakemon a mi E-Mail? federicoandrade7@gmail.com y tambien el nombre del programa?Jimbo G (discusión) 02:17 4 ene 2013 (UTC) Que Hay Hola soy Jimbo Golpeador, en fin podrias enviarme las instrucciones de como hacer un artwork de un pokemon a mi discucion. y tambien el nombre del programaJimbo G (discusión) 22:32 5 ene 2013 (UTC)